An Unexpected Mission
by peanut26
Summary: Kakashi returned from a month long mission, only to have his life change forever. What could possibly happen that has Kakashi's world turned upside down. And how did Iruka get stuck in the middle of it all. Eventual KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

I know I have a lot of updating to do with my other stories, and I have started to work on them. But this just wouldn't leave my head, so I thought maybe if I go ahead and write a chapter, I can concentrate more on my others stories. So I hope you enjoy it. Please let me hear from you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"_**How could this have happened?" What was the Hokage thinking? Is she punishing me for some reason? How could she believe that woman when she dumped it here?"**_ Kakashi was walking down the streets of Konoha at midnight with a baby in his arms screaming at the top of her lungs, desperately trying to find some way to just make the screaming stop. _**"Urgh, I can't take it anymore."**_ Lifting the baby off his shoulders, he lifted her up in front of him. "Will you stop crying for five minutes. I can't even think anymore." The little girl looking into his one eye, her bottom lip trembling before screaming even louder that before. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Urgh" Cradling the baby in one arm, Kakashi ran the other hand over his face as he tried to calm his nerves. Lifting his head he let out a loud roar of frustration. He had returned from his mission this morning and he was already sleep deprived when the Hokage called him to her office and told him about the baby.

"_Ah, brat sit down." said Tsunade_

"_Is there something wrong?" asked Kakashi suspiciously while taking his seat. Knowing if your told to have a seat it usually wasn't going to be good._

"_It seems we have a little problem." Tsunade smirked at the pale man as she clasped her hands together under her chin. "Shizune" Shizune walked out from the back door, cradling something in her arms. "We had a woman from another village drop this off this morning." Shizune handing the bundle to Kakashi. _

_Kakashi moved part of the blanket down, his eyes widening was he saw a baby staring back at him. "Why are you telling me?"_

""_Because she is yours." smirked Tsunade_

"_WHAT!" gasped Kakashi_

"_The woman stated that you were the father, of course we are running blood tests to confirm that now, but after looking at the child she does resemble you a lot." Tsunade watched the pale man as he stared at the baby._

"_But I can't take care of a baby. Where is the mother now?" asked Kakashi as he started to panic._

"_She said she was unable to care for the child and left her in your care." replied Tsunade, waving her hand in the air._

"_But I'm constantly leaving on missions. I'm only home a week or two at a time. How do you expect me to take care of her?" panicked Kakashi_

_Smirking, Tsunade looked over at the pale man noticing the panicked look in his eyes. "That's easy. Until we have everything settled, you will be relieved of your duties." smiled Tsunade_

"_But.."_

"_No buts', Kakashi. You are to take responsibility for your actions. Babies are a little bundle of joy, once you learn the in's and out's of raising them. Take advantage of the time I have given you and get to know your daughter. You're dismissed." replied Tsunade_

"_**She said they were running some tests to make sure that I was the father, but until the results come back I am in charge of taking care of the little bundle of joy. Little bundle of joy? I would have really liked to know where she came up with that. I mean seriously just because she has my hair color, the same color of eyes, her nose the same shape as mine, and her mouth was the same as mine doesn't mean she is mine."**_ Growling, Kakashi looked down at the little girl in his arms. "Who am I kidding. Any one that would look at her would realize that she was mine without the tests to confirm it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was exhausted as he locked up his room after grading his pile of papers from today's classes. He never even had time to grab something to eat for supper and his stomach was currently reminding him of that as he headed towards his apartment. Looking up into the sky, he smiled as he saw the stars shining brightly in the sky remembering the times Naruto and him would go out at night and lay on the grass and stare up into the sky enjoying the closeness of being a family. They were the closest thing to family that either one of them had. Hearing screaming, Iruka lowered his head and looked in the direction from where he heard the noise come from and noticed a man standing the middle of the road holding something in his arms. Hearing the scream again, Iruka watched as the man lifted something up into the air then lowering it back into his arms, running a hand over his face. Smiling, Iruka realized that it must be a new father trying to cry and upset baby. Shaking his head he started to walk in their direction just to make sure everything was alright. He's never had a child of his own except for Naruto, but he has had to deal with small kids everyday so maybe he could help him.

Reaching the man, Iruka smiled "Are you alri….." His eyes going wide when he noticed who was standing in front of him. "Ka….Kakashi-sensei?"

Hearing someone say something, Kakashi looked up to see Naruto's first sensei, Iruka-sensei, standing in front of him. Hearing the young man stutter before saying his name, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, Iruka-sensei you're out late tonight."

"Um, yeah I had some grading to finish up before I left the academy. Are…Are you alright?" Iruka looked down at the baby in Kakashi's arm before looking back up at the masked man. His eyes widening when he noticed the resemblance.

"Uh, no. I don't really know anything about babies, and I can't seem to figure out what is wrong with her. She won't stop crying." mumbled Kakashi, embarrassed by the confession.

Not saying anything, Iruka shook his head as he held out his hands. "May I give it a try?"

"Sure" replied Kakashi, more than willing to give the screaming baby over to someone else.

Rocking the baby back and forth in his arms, the little girl calmed down at little at the relaxing movement. Looking over at Kakashi, Iruka asked "When was the last time you changed her diaper?"

"WHAT? DIAPER?" yelled Kakashi "Uh, how do I do that?"

Cocking his head to the side, Iruka raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You mean you haven't changed her diaper?" Kakashi not saying anything, just shook his head back and forth.

Shaking his head, Iruka asked "How long have you had her?"

"Um, since late this afternoon." replied Kakashi

"When was the last time she ate?" asked Iruka

Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi blushed under his mask "Um, I'm not sure. I tried to give her some rice earlier, but she wouldn't eat it. I did give her a little milk, but she wouldn't drink very much."

"How did you try to feed her?" asked Iruka

"The milk? A bottle." replied Kakashi

"Did you get the air out of it before feeding it to her?" asked Iruka

"Air? What do you mean?" asked Kakashi

"You mean you didn't take the air out of the bottle first. If you don't do that then it will upset her stomach. Why in the world do you have a baby if you don't know how to take care of her. And where is the mother? Why isn't she taking care of her." gasped Iruka

Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi looked down at the tan man and growled "Well it wasn't my choice. I just returned from a month long mission this morning, and that big breasted blonde woman that is our Hokage decided to leave the baby in my care after a woman from another village dropped her off here saying she wasn't going to take care of her and that the baby was mine." Kakashi sighed when he heard the baby start to cry again.

Grabbing the tiny fingers, Iruka started to rock the little girl again. "Shh, Shh. It's ok." Calming the girl with his soft voice. Looking up at the copy nin, Iruka narrowed his eyes as he whispered, but with a demanding voice. "Where is your house. We'll take her back and get her changed before getting her something to eat."

Cringing at the look Iruka was giving him, Kakashi didn't waste any time as he turned around and led the way back to his home. Neither one saying anything as they walked. Reaching his front door, Kakashi put his hand up to the door to release the traps that he had set before leaving. Not turning around Kakashi entered the house and stood by the door waiting for Iruka to walk through. Not seeing the tan man enter, Kakashi looked up as he narrowed his eyes. "Well are you going to come in or not."

"_**Why did I volunteer to help him."**_ thought Iruka as he walked past the pale man, not saying a word as he walked through the door. Gasping when he walked into the house. _**"It's beautiful, but why does he have such a big house for one person?"**_

Kakashi closed the door and walked into the kitchen, Iruka following behind. "Do you have any diapers?"

"No"

"What do…." Iruka running a hand down his face. "Then I need a shirt. And where is your bathroom?"

"Why do you need a shirt?" asked Kakashi

"Because she needs to be changed and since you don't have any diapers, I need something to change her into." growled Iruka

"Well you're not using one of my shirts as a diaper." yelled Kakashi

"I have to have something to use as a diaper. I'm sure you don't want me to leave her without one." growled Iruka, starting to lose the last of his control.

"No, but you're still not using one of my shirts." growled Kakashi

"Well what to you suggest I use. There isn't any stores open until morning and she has to have a diaper change now, unless you want to hear her cry the rest of the night." yelled Iruka

"NO, NO" Kakashi lifting his hands in front of him. "I'm sure I have an older shirt in the drawer somewhere. Why don't you go ahead to the bathroom, it's the first door on the left, and I will go see what I can find." Kakashi walking to the back of his house to his room to find a shirt.

"_**I knew he would see it my way." **_Smirking, Iruka walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and laying it on the floor, laying the baby down gently onto it. "Let's see what we can do for you." cooed Iruka as he started to take the diaper off, looking around for a trash can. Once the diaper was taken care of, Iruka grabbed a washcloth on the shelf to clean her up.

"I can't believe he thinks he can do whatever he wants. This is my house. Why does he think he can tell me what to do in my own house. And what was Tsunade thinking just handing the baby over to me. How does she think I'm going to be handling missions plus taking care of a baby." Kakashi kept mumbling as he entered his room, digging through his dresser to find a shirt suitable to use. Once finding one, he headed back towards the bathroom, stopping just outside the door as he heard Iruka talking to his baby.

"I can't believe Tsunade just left you in Kakashi's care. That arrogant man doesn't know the first thing about taking care of you. I can't believe he was stupid enough to not even know how to feed you or change your diaper." whispered Iruka as he cleaned the little girl up.

Kakashi fisted his hands as he listened to what the academy teacher was saying. He knew that he didn't know anything about taking care of a baby, but to hear Iruka running him down and to his own daughter was to much. Opening the door, Kakashi walked up to where they were on the floor and handed the tan man the shirt. Not saying anything, Iruka took the shirt, giving the pale man a questioning look before turning back and folding the shirt up to use as a diaper. Folding it up over, Iruka tied both sides together. "That will have to do until morning."

Not wanting the tan man here any longer, Kakashi bent down and picked up the baby, cradling her in his arms. "Thank you Iruka-sensei, you may leave now. I am sorry for troubling you."

Standing up, Iruka looked at the taller man shocked. "What do you mean by that. I came here to help you and all you can say is thank you and leave."

"Yes, she's not your responsibility." Kakashi stared at Iruka not showing any expressions on his face.

Growling, Iruka fisted his hands. "I can't believe you. Is that all you can ever say. You said the same thing to me after you nominated Naruto. I know that I'm not as strong as you, but why do you always have to remind me of my status." Turning around, Iruka rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Hearing the loud bang, the little baby started screaming once again at the top of her lungs. "Oh please don't cry. How about we go in the kitchen and get you some milk to drink. And this time I'll make sure to get all the air out of it." Sighing, Kakashi pulled down his mask as he looked down at the dark eyes staring back at him, running a thumb over her cheek. "What am I going to do?" The little baby reaching her hands up and grabbing onto the bigger, pale one as she stopped crying and stared up at the unmasked man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka didn't sleep last night after he had left Kakashi. He was so furious with that arrogant jounin. Stomping up the stairs to the Hokage office, he slammed the door opened as he yelled "What were you thinking? That man doesn't know the first thing about taking care of baby and you just drop the poor child in his arms and that was it." Iruka was not standing across the desk from the blonde woman. "He didn't even know how to feed her or how to change her diaper. She was in the same diaper ALLLLLL day. Well maybe not all day, but still. And before I could feed her he just suddenly kicked me out. I don't even know if he fed her after I left."

"Well maybe that brat needs to learn to take responsibilities for his actions." growled Tsunade

"That may be true, but you don't even know for sure that it is his. Why wouldn't you keep her in the hospital until the test results have come back." yelled Iruka

"I think it's pretty obvious even without the results that girl is his." growled Tsunade

He could deny that. He saw the resemblance as soon as he saw her. There was no denying that that baby was Kakashi's. Shaking his head, Iruka sighed "How do you expect the Great Copy-Nin, who is never in the village a week here or there, to take care of a baby?"

"That's not my problem. He should have thought about the consequences before he did what he did." smiled Tsunade. Making Iruka even cringe from the smile she had across her face. "But since you are so worried about the baby, then I am assigning you to help him to take care of her. I will relieve you of your mission room duties until Kakashi can handle the baby on his own, but I cannot afford to let you have time off in the academy. We are already short handed there, but that should still be enough time."

Iruka's eyes shot wide open as he yelled "WHAT?"

"Since you are so concerned about the welfare of that little girl, I am placing you in charge of helping Kakashi with his child." smirked Tsunade

"But….But….I…" stuttered Iruka, as he fell back into the chair behind him. Running a hand over his face, Iruka mumbled "I can't."

Raising an eyebrow, Tsunade watched Iruka as he stuttered. "Why can't you?"

"Because I can't stand him. Every time I get close to the man, I want to yell at him. All he cares about is himself. He doesn't care about anything or anyone else around him."

"Well then you better learn to get along with him because I am making this your mission for the next month.""WHAT?"Reaching into her drawer, Tsunade pulled out a scroll and started to write on it. Standing up, she held out the scroll. "Umino Iruka, as of today I am assigning you a mission. You are to assist Hatake Kakashi for the next month in raising his child. I expect to have you report to me once a week on his progress. Understood?"

Sighing, Iruka looked down at the floor as he stood up, bowing to the Hokage. "Yes, Hokage-sama, please excuse me as I prepare for my mission."

Once the tan man left, Tsunade looked out the window with a serious look on her face. "I am sorry to do this to you Iruka-sensei, but you're Kakashi's only hope,. I hope that with your kindness and caring you can break that barrier he has created around him and allow himself a place in his heart for that child. I want you to know the real Hatake Kakashi, and not the one hidden behind the mask."

----------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please let me hear from you.

Peanut


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter. Hear is the second chapter to my story, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me hear from you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Iruka grumbled to himself as he walked to Kakashi's house. "How did I get stuck in the middle of all this. All I did was help that arrogant jounin when he saw him on the street last night, and now I has to help take care of HIS baby. What does Tsunade think I am, a babysitter? No, she's probably back at her office, drinking her sake, and laughing her head off."

Reaching the house, Iruka knocked as he waited for someone to answer. He could hear the baby screaming, so he knew Kakashi was home, but no one came to answer the door. After waiting a few minutes, Iruka knocked again, but a little louder. Hearing footsteps getting closer, Iruka braced himself as he waited for the door to open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was cursing to himself as he tried to get the baby changed. He had ran to the store first thing this morning and picked up all the baby items that he needed, and he was currently trying to figure out how to put the diaper on. He was holding her in one arm as he adjusted the towel on the floor to have her lay on, but gasped as felt something warm run down his side. Holding the baby out in front of him, he narrowed his eyes as he watched her pee, giggling at him when she was done. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Trying to keep a straight face as she cooed at him, but failing. Shaking his head, he held the baby close to him as he stood up to get another towel. After getting a new towel, Kakashi knelt back down and laid the towel out on the floor, laying the baby down on the floor. Reaching down, he pulled off his soaked shirt and threw it into the basket. "You know we need to give you a name. Tsunade said your mommy didn't give her a name." said Kakashi, as he grabbed a diaper and looked at it, trying to figure out how it worked. "This shouldn't be to hard to figure out. I am a genius after all." opening the diaper up and scratching the back of his head. Growling when he heard a knock at the door. Ignoring the knocking, Kakashi continued to look at the diaper as if it was some mysterious puzzle. Hearing another knock, but louder Kakashi picked up the little girl, wrapping a towel around her as he stood up to answer the door. Opening the door, he cursed under his breath as he saw the last person he wanted to see right now. "Yes?"

"Here" replied Iruka, holding the scroll out in front of him. Iruka already ready to leave after noticing the jounin was already in a bad mood. _**"This was going to be a long month."**_

Kakashi stared at the scroll for a minute before taking it out of the tan hand. "What's this?" Opening the scroll up to read.

"As of today I am to assist you in helping you care for your child for the next month until you are confident to take care of the child on your own." replied Iruka, not able to look at the pale man as he said it.

"WHAT?" yelled Kakashi, making the baby cry beside him. Sighing, Kakashi started to rock her as he whispered into her ear, trying to calm her back down. Once she had settled down, Kakashi moved back allowing room for the tan man to enter. "Come in, I have to finish putting on her diaper. We can discuss this inside." Iruka never made eye contact as he walked inside. Closing the door behind him, Kakashi moved to the living room, laying his daughter on the sofa. Opening the towel up, he opened the diaper again as he tried to figure out, ignoring the chunnin.

Iruka watched as Kakashi studied the diaper in front of him, trying to hold back the chuckle that was threatening to escape. _**"Honestly, they say he's a genius."**_

"Do you want me to show you how?" smirked Iruka, desperately trying to hold back his laugh. He knew if he started to laugh at the pale jounin now, it would only make things worse.

Kakashi really didn't want to have the academy teacher to help him, but he didn't know how to do it. Deciding that he had enough, Kakashi grumbled "Fine," handing the diaper over to the tan man.

Walking over to where Kakashi and the baby were, Iruka grabbed the diaper, unfolding the tabs as he knelt down beside the little girl. Kakashi watching intently as Iruka placed the diaper under the baby, folding the diaper up over the front and attaching the tabs to the front to hold it in place. Trying to get a conversation started, Iruka lifted up the baby and handed her over to Kakashi. "Does she have a name?"

"No, I was just thinking about that. Tsunade said the woman that dropped her off, didn't tell her a name." replied Kakashi "I was thinking Kanae."

"Beautiful one, that fits her." smiled Iruka

Lifting his daughter up in the air, he smiled "So what do you think? Do you like Kanae?" The baby giggling as she was lifted up high. "Then it's settled, Hatake Kanae it is." After feeling Kanae's hand on his face, Kakashi's eyes went wide when he realized he forgot one important thing when he answered the door. He had been so wrapped up in the baby that he forgot he didn't have a shirt on which meant he didn't have a mask over his face.

Iruka could only see the side of Kakashi's face, but watched as Kakashi's eyes widened as if he just remembered something. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as Kakashi lowered the baby in his arms, keeping his face turned in the opposite direction. _**"Wait a minute, face?"**_ Then it hit him, Kakashi doesn't have a shirt on or a mask. Slowly he started to feel his face heat up as he realized he was staring at Kakashi's shirtless back. Realizing that he was staring, Iruka lowered his head. "It's alright, I didn't really see."

Kakashi tensing as he heard the academy sensei speak. "Um, I'll be right back." muttered Kakashi as he rushed to the back of his house to grab a shirt.

"Dang, how could I have not noticed he didn't have his mask on. I had the perfect opportunity to see his face, and I didn't even look. Naruto will kill me if he knew I had missed the perfect chance." sighed Iruka, walking over to the sofa and dropping down as he waited for Kakashi to return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I did that. How could I not have noticed that." growled Kakashi as he laid Kanae on the bed. Walking over to the dresser he grabbed a shirt and put it on, adjusting the mask. Reaching down, he picked up Kanae to return to the living room, grabbing the little hand as she tried to pull the mask down. "No, no, I need that to stay up for now." Kanae's lower lip started to quiver as she looked up at her father. "No, please don't start…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"It's alright, please don't cry. I'll put it back down." whispered Kakashi, pulling the mask down to his neck, as he gently bounced the little girl, trying to calm her down. "See I have it down. Please don't cry."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shhh, Shhh, how about we go get you some milk." whispered Kakashi, as he headed towards the kitchen to fix Kanae a bottle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka stood up as he heard Kanae starting to cry. Seeing Kakashi walk towards the kitchen, he decided to go in and ask if he could help, since that's what he's hear for anyway. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I think she may be hungry." replied Kakashi, as he tried to prepare a bottle while holding the crying baby.

"Here, why don't I hold her while you prepare it." offered Iruka, walking over to the pale man, taking Kanae out of his arms.

"Um, thank you." replied Kakashi, turning his head to look at the tan man.

Iruka smiled as he looked up at Kakashi, his smile falling when he noticed he was staring at Kakashi face, his bare face. _**"He still doesn't have his mask on? Why would he hide his face? He's gorgeous."**_ Iruka blushing when he realized he was caught staring. His blush deepening when he saw the mismatched eyes staring back at him questioningly. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you didn't have your mask on."

Kakashi's eyes widening when he realized what Iruka had said, a pink blush spreading up his cheeks. "I think me having it on scares Kanae. She started to cry as soon as I put it on. I'm not going to want to wear it any way at home, since your going to be here for a month, I figure I might as well leave it down. But if you don't want to look at me…" Reaching he grabbed for his mask, but felt a hand stop him before he could pull it back up.

"Don't, please. You're beautiful." Iruka turning a bright red after he realized what he said.

Kakashi's blush darkened after hearing the tan man's comment, but sighed. "No I'm not." whispered Kakashi as he lowered his hand back down, turning back around to finish preparing the milk.

Iruka cocked his head to the side as he watched Kakashi turn back around to finish the milk. _**"Why would he think he doesn't look good. He looks amazing."**_ Iruka cursing himself as he felt his face starting to heat up again. His thoughts forgotten when he felt something grab his nose and pull. "Ow" Smirking as he looked down at Kanae, smiling as he heard the little girl giggle as he lifted her in the air. "Sorry I wasn't paying any attention to you was I. How about we go into the living room while your daddy prepares your milk for you." Iruka and Kanae walking out of the room, giving Kakashi some space.

Kakashi's fighting the smile that was spreading across his face when he heard Iruka mention daddy. After hearing Iruka leave the room, Kakashi sat the milk down, resting his hands on the counter. "Why would he say something like that about my face." mumbled Kakashi. "I have his face, and all that face brings is pain." Picking up the bottle, Kakashi walked into the living room to see Kanae on the sofa, Iruka bent over her as he blew on her stomach making her laugh.

Hearing footsteps, Iruka looked up and smiled as he saw Kakashi walking towards them. Iruka looked down at Kanae. "Daddy is her with your yummy milk. How about I hand you over so you can get something to eat." Smiling when little hands reached up for him as if she knew what he was saying. Reaching down, he lifted her up and handed her over to the silver haired man.

Kakashi walked over to the chair across from the sofa and sat down to start feeding Kanae, trying to keep himself busy with her. He couldn't get the nerve up to face Iruka. _**"Does that mean he likes me. Why else would he tell me that I was beautiful. But we never got along before, how could he like me. All we ever do is end up fighting. I must be reading to much into it. Besides I have a baby to take care of now, why would he want to be with someone like that."**_

Iruka knew that Kakashi was trying to avoid making eye contact with him. He just didn't know why. "I won't look at your face if you don't want me to."

Kakashi lifted his head up as he heard what the tan man said, but looked back down at Kanae as he started to blush when he noticed Iruka staring at him. "It..It's not that I don't want you to look, it's just….something that I'm not proud of."

Iruka narrowed his eyes as he listened to Kakashi. "Why wouldn't you be proud of it?"

"Because it reminds me of him." muttered Kakashi, rocking Kanae back and forth in his arms as she drank her milk, her eyes fluttering as she tried to fight going to sleep.

"You mean your father?" asked Iruka, waiting for Kakashi to say something, but continued when he didn't. "Your father was an amazing man. He's nobody to be ashamed of. Even though a lot of people thought he did wrong, he didn't. What he did was the right thing to do."

Kakashi stared down at Kanae as she finally gave up and fell asleep in his arms, fighting back the emotions that threatened to spill as he started to remember painful memories from his past. People shunning him because of his fathers action. The others kids ignoring him as he tried to play with them.

Iruka started to panic when Kakashi didn't say anything. He thought maybe he had crossed an invisible boundary when he had spoke about Kakashi's father. His eyes widening when he saw Kakashi start to stand. "Um…"

Standing up from the chair, Kakashi started to walk back to his room. "I'm going to lay Kanae down in my bed. I'm going to take a little nap with her since I was up most of the night. There's a spare bedroom down the hall, second door on the right you can use if you want to go ahead and put your things in there."

Iruka watched as Kakashi left the living room, scratching the side of his head trying to figure out if what he said had offended the pale jounin in some way. "Um, thank you."

After hearing the bedroom door close, Iruka mumbled "I think I may have said something I shouldn't have. I'll have to apologize to him after he wakes up." as he headed back towards the bedroom Kakashi had mentioned to unpack.

------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Please let me hear from you.

Peanut


End file.
